2nd generation
by winteriscool
Summary: (Warning:lots of writing mistakes) Emma is found on the beach shore and has a serious case of amnesia
1. Serious case of amnesia

"What was that?"

"I don't know, but maybe I should go check it out to make sure everything's alright"

"I'll come with you dad!"

"No, stay here with your mom I'll go check it out alone"

"Pfff fine!"

Adrien swam away into the distance to go check out the loud noise and make sure everything was okay

"Hello?"

"Hello little mermaid"

"Or should we say merman"

"Let's take him down now! He must be weak!"

"I won't be taken down so easily"

"_Bang!"_

"I hope everything's okay"

"I do too honey, I do to"

"Marinette! You have to run now! They're coming! The humans are coming and invading our kingdom! If I were to loose you I'd never forgive myself"

"Mnmnsmma"alya mouth was covered by a human, the human pointed a gun towards her head and marinette knew what she had to do

"Emma, Hugo, Louis! Scatter! Hurry before they get to you!"

"Hugo, before you go all I ask of you is to please take care of your siblings... they need a big brother like you now"

"Now run!"

Hugo, Emma, and Louis swam towards a school a fish and asking them to slow down the humans and they agreed to, they were friends with the mermaids and would love to help them out Ben if it mean laying down there short lives

"Do you think we lost them?"

"Hopefully yes, we must be hundreds of miles away from the kingdom now"

"And mom and dad"

"I hope they're okay"

"What are you still doing here!"

"You barely swam out of the castle!"

"Emma before you leave, take this, it's a miraculous, keep it safe please!"

"Of course mom, I love you and stay safe!"

The kids were now at least 100s of miles away from there home now for real, Emma looked at the earings and cried, how she would miss her mom

"Hey! I found some mermaid children!"

"Should I kill them?!"

"Scatter!" Hugo shouted pushing Louis and Emma in another direction opposite from him

"We'll meet together in the surface!"

As Emma woke up on the ground trying to lift her own body weight she failed, she tried again by pushing up her arms but later falling down

"Hey are you okay?" A gentle voice asked

Emma just stared at him, unknowing what had happened

Emma once again tried pushing herself up but with no success

"Here" he offered his hand to her and Emma at first refused until she knew she couldn't stand up or walk as she grew up with a fish tail

"Woow!" Emma collapsed as the guy picked her up thinking that she could walk but she couldn't

"Maybe I should I help you walk too?"

Emma just nodded with relief, at this moment that he was helping her walk she was trying to remember what had happened

"So what's your name?"

"M-my name? What's a name?" She looked straight at him and she didn't laugh as he thought it was some kind of joke

"Oh your serious, you don't remember what your name is?"

"N-no?"

"Then how about I give you a nickname?"

"I-I guess?"

"How about cutie?"

"O-okay then? I don't really know what that means but since I don't know my name I'll go with it"

"I'm guessing since you can't remember anything you don't have anywhere to stay so why don't you crash at my place? My dads pretty rich so I think he'll let you stay over"

"I guess"

"Oh by the way my names Elias"

Elias and Emma walked pass the beach into the city were many kids and adults passed by as well as cars, Emma felt like she'd heard of this place or seen it before but she couldn't just put her finger on it so she lift it alone until they arrived

They'd finally arrived to the mansion that he lived in and Elias entered trying to avoid his father who had been talking to his mother in the kitchen, he went straight to his room

"Here you can lay down here while ai do my homework than we can talk about your memory problems"

"What's homework?"

"You know the practice stuff you get from school?"

"What's a s-school?"

"Where you learn stuff like this!" He showed him his paper of homework shunning it in her face then going back to his desk to finsish it.

"Ooh can I help?!"

"Well, I doubt that you'd be much of help since you forgot your memeory"

"Hey! I might've forgotten my memeory but that doesn't mean I forgot how to solve problems or how to read and write!"

Emma quickly gave him the answers that he couldn't even catch up with her answers, he didn't trust her answers since even she had memory problems at the moment and when he solved it again he realized he had done extra work for nothing

"I guess you were right, but now let's talk about your memory problems?"

"I-I guess?"

"Do you have any idea, any possible ideas of who or where your parents are?"

"No, I'm sorry"

"I'll be right back"

Elias stepd out of the room to quickly use the restroom and hoping that she could remember anything

"Hello"

Emma wanted to scream at the little creature that had appeard, but she didn't since she didn't want Elias parents to hear her

"Thankyou for not screaming, for an introduction, I'm tikki a kwami, to be exact your kwami now"

"Just a reminder nobody can know about me! You now have a responsibility where you can turn into a superheroine, you need to save Paris just incase something bad happens"

"Your power is the lucky charm, you can summon an object to help you find the solution, it won't be the solution but it will be part of your solution"

"But you have to capture the feather or the amok, if it gets away then everybody in the city will be in trouble! Remember to capture it with your yo-yo!"

"Then you can reverse everything to the way it was by throwing your lucky charm into the air"

"W-wait What!"

"Wait! I know you, your Emma! Emma Agreste the daughter of Adrien Agreste and Marinette Agreste!"

"Do you know where marinette is I'd love to say hi to her!"

"Who's marinette Agreste and Adrien Agreste"

"I see you've forgotten your memory, just remember your name is Emma Agreste, and your the daughter of Adrien Agreste and Marinette Agreste"

"I'm back" Elias stepd back into the room closing the door behind him

"Do you remember anything at all now?"

"Actually I-"

"Elias, Aunt Juleka is here to see you so please come down stairs"

"Wait! Elias who is this girl I'm your room!"

"Dad! Let me explain! I found her on the shore of the beach and it looks like she has some kind of amnesia and can't remember anything!"

"Actually I can remember one thing! I know that my name is Emma Agreste"

"How is that possible, your parents disappeared years ago!"

"Your parents used to be the richest people in Paris many years ago!"

"But as I said they disappeared years ago, do you have any idea where they are? They were dear friends of mine..."

"I'm sorry but that's all I remember at the moment"

"Dad please don't make her leave! When I found her on the beach she couldn't even stand up or even walk!"

"I won't make her leave, but I believe that we should hand her over to her grandparents, she's the next clue to finding Adrien Agreste, and t-"

"Adrien Agreste? I remember that name from somewhere, But I can't point my finger on it, but I think I have a picture of him"

"Adrien Agreste was your father and Marinette Agreste was your mother"

At the sound of those names Emma remembered a moment from her childhood, her mom laughing as they're dad chased her brothers and her, a tear came down her face

"Did you remember something"

"N-no" Emma looked the other way, she hated lying

"Join is for dinner would you Emma?"

"No Thankyou I'm not hungry"

"Are you sure Emma? You should eat, you haven't eaten since I first saw you"

"Yes I'm sure"

"Alright then"

Elias and his father walked out of the room shutting the door behind them to go downstairs to eat dinner, Emma cried, she wanted to know who her parents were and who were those boys?, she wanted to know who those people were...


	2. Im confused

"I wonder if we'll ever find her"

"Find who" Elias mother came into the dining room to join the conversation and eat dinner

"Elias invited a young lady over because she needed "help" and she has a serious case of amnesia and I think we should try looking for her parents"

"Why didn't you invite her downstairs for dinner, she must be hungry"

"She said she wasn't hungry"

"How are you supposed to make her your girlfriend if you don't act like a gentlemen Elias!"

"MOM!"

His mom laughed very sweetly like she always did when she teased him, and then Elias would join in the laughter sooner or later

"Anyways what's the young lady's name?"

"Emma"

"You know that sound offly familiar to me, meh I'll just leave it alone"

"She must be cute to make you space out and think about her huh?" She raised one eyebrow

"W-WHAT! ITS NOT LIKE THAT MOM!" He covered his mouth but then his face with tons of blush showing

"Alright I'm done eating, I'm going back upstairs"

"I'll accompany you, I wanna meet this girl now too"

Elias and his mother walked back upstairs to his bedroom, he hoped his mother wouldn't embarrass him infront of a cute girl

"Wait what am I thinking?"

"Hey Emma t-"

"Sorry to interrupt you but now that I remember my name why is it that you choose to give me the nickname cutie?"

"Oh is that so?" His mom smiled leaning over Elias shoulder who was covering his face that was full of blush once again

"Emma I'm sure he likes you"

"What does that mean"

She shook her head and then froze,"Wow she really does have a bad case of amnesia"

"But why is it son that you decided to name her cutie?"

"She reminded me of someone that's all!" He looked away knowing that it was a lie

"Mhm, okay"

"Follow me Emma, I'll show you to your temporary room" She smiled and Emma froze like if someone had slapped her

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yea" she said coldly and just went pass him to follow his mother

Emma woke up comfortable, she couldn't remember the last time she got a good night rest, but yet again how could she?

Emma had another memeory flash through the eyes in a second

"Ugh! Who are these people!" She put one hand over her eye

"Rise and shine Emma! You must be hungry since you didn't eat anything last night!"

"Yea I guess im a bit hungry"

"Follow me downstairs!"

"Good morning Emma" Elias waved eating his breakfast as fast as possible so he wouldn't be late for his first day back at school

"Oh Emma I almost forgot to tell you we signed you up for school yesterday during the night so you'll be attending school with Elias in the meanwhile"

"O-okay"

"Eat breakfast quickly and get changed"

"Alright" Emma ate fast and then changed and sooner enough were on the ride to school

As soon as they were out of the car Elias stopped and pulled on Emma arm to stop too

"Hey Emma"

"Yea?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, I'm in your debt, If it weren't for you I'll never be able to find my parents"

"Can you pretend to be my girlfriend?"

"What's a g-girlfriend?"

"I'll explain later, but can you?"

"Of course bu"

"If anybody asks just say we met eachother during summer break, and your not my cousin if someone asks"

"Of course"

Emma walked in with Elias, she was just looking all around the place and smiling at this amazing place

"Hey guys"

"Hey Elias who's the chick?"

"Oh, that's Emma she's my girlfriend"

"Are you sure she's not your cousins?!" One of them laughed, they didn't want to believe he had a girlfriend

"No she's really my girlfriend"

"Prove it!"

"Okay I will!" Elias grabbed her hand and kissed her like it was nothing

"W-"

"See, she is my girlfriend"

"Wow, looks like you hit a home run couffaine"

"I'm going to the office to get my schedule"

"Okay see you later Emma"

On Emma's way a random girl who was sad but angry at the same time confronted her

"You got some nerve kissing him!"

"Well actually he kinda kissed me"

"Don't make up excuses!"

"I'm sorry he didn't kiss you! He kissed me because I'm his girlfriend!"

"You have no idea how lucky you are..."

"After Melissa his childhood friend disappeared, he hadn't gotten over it even since it's been over 7 years he's still not over her, even if they were little she was his only love, he's been rejecting girls left and right"

"I had no idea"

"You must remind him of her"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scream at you or hurt you! I'm sorry!"

Emma covered her face as she started crying

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to confront you like that maybe we can start over? I'm lily, and you are?"

"Emma" she lifter her face smiling and asked if she could show her around after she got her schedule

"Wow! You have the same schedule as me! You wanna hangout during lunch?"

"Sure!"

Lily and Emma were now best friends, lily was always there for Emma when she had another memory come back of those people

"You know, I think Emma and Elias would make a cute couple, what do you think dear"

"Of course"

"Too bad for her parents huh?"

"Any news about her parents?" She sadly said

"No no news about marinette or Adrien"

"Why are we talking about them all of sudden?" She inquired him

"That's the girls parents are they not?"

"WHAT!" She pushed back falling out of her seat then getting up again

"Are you okay Bridgette?"

"Yes I'm sorry I freaked out when I found out that Marinettes child is here, she could be a clue to finding her that's it"

"Dear I know you miss your cousins and I sure do miss both Adrien and marinette but I think they're gone for good"

"THATS NOT IT! ITS NOT TRUE!"

Bridgette stormed off into Emma's room waiting for her, she just wanted to see her so bad

Finally Emma came home and went up to her room to do next weeks homework, since she had already finished this weeks homework

"Emma, it's been a long time"

"No it hasn't, it's only been like a few hours since I last saw you"

"You might not remember me but I do, it took me some time to figure you out but I had a deep feeling it was you..."

"Did we know eachother or something before I lost my memory or something?"

"I'm your mother Emma..."


End file.
